


Saying Good-Bye

by Benedicthiddleston



Series: MacGyver May 2019 [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Love, Pre-Series, favorite romance, macgyver may
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedicthiddleston/pseuds/Benedicthiddleston
Summary: She had suggested he take the undercover assignment. The lead-up to his departure is hard on both of them.A Matty/Ethan story for Week 1 of MacGyver May





	Saying Good-Bye

**Saying Good-Bye**

August 5th, 2010

Matilda Webber sighed. Tomorrow she would say good-bye to her husband for twelve very long months. No contact of any kind. He was going under deep cover to infiltrate and hopefully give ammo to take down S-Company. Sure, Ethan would keep in contact with his handler and informant, but that wouldn’t be Matty, for apparent reasons. The agency didn’t even know they had been married for over two years. They were government agents – they knew how to keep a secret. But giving up her Ethan for even just twelve months was going to be difficult. She was trying hard to prepare herself.

Her small hand clutched the letter she had written for him to read before he went under. She hoped it was enough.

* * *

 

August 6th, 2010

His call time at Langley was for two-thirty in the afternoon. His world was about to change. For twelve long months, he wouldn’t be Ethan Raines. He would be someone else. He’d done it before – multiple undercover jobs for the CIA, one with the NSA, and a couple of weird missions with DXS. Except no one had heard of the last agency, so Ethan kept those expeditions under wraps.

This would be a life changing and career advancing undercover mission. He wanted to mean something to the CIA. He wanted to be more than just a pawn in the scheme of government and taking down terrorists and foreign enemies. But this mission meant stepping out of the comfort of a life he had grown to love – one with Matty right beside him.

He had gotten up early that morning, a half-packed suitcase sitting on the floor of the walk-in closet. Technically his handler would rifle through the contents and throw half of it into an unmarked locker and tell him to retrieve it in twelve months, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t thinking about ways to keep Matty at the forefront of his thoughts while separated for so long. All agents who were about to embark on a deep undercover mission created a video to mark the date, time, and circumstances of their assignment. It would be created later that evening before his handler made him disappear for good.

But only a select few had access to that video, and Matty would not be one of those people. Which meant Ethan needed to do something else to make sure she remembered him, even if it was only twelve months apart.

He sat in his mildly messy office, pictures of their adventures together staggered across grey-blue walls. Their first date at a horrible Mexican restaurant. When he proposed to her on a windy hillside in Alberta, Canada. Her beautiful wedding dress that summer in 2008 when they got married in secret because the agency would never have agreed to their relationship. A mishap with the snow blower just that past winter, Matty laughing hysterically at the melting snow and specks of oil dripping from his tousled hair.

The last picture his eyes focused on was all Matty – stretched out on the couch in the living room, half of her beautiful long hair cascading down the left side of her face, a smile hidden in the shadows as she read a fictional book by candlelight. That had been their first winter together – dating, but not married. The power had gone out, and the one and only Matilda Webber had decided it was time to just hunker down in the house for some quality _me_ time. Ethan had just gaped from the faded black leather recliner, finding her more beautiful than words could describe. He had snapped a low-quality picture, and it had been framed ever since.

He would miss those moments. When life wasn’t trying to kill either of them or sending them across the Pacific or Atlantic for weeks on end. He had agonized over the decision to take this assignment. But Matty had been a voice of reason – letting him know it was okay to go. What were twelve months when they had the rest of their lives together? Eighteen months dating, two years married – what was twelve months in the scheme of the rest of their lives?

Ethan ran a hand through his bedhead and set to work on the letter that was for _her_ eyes only. One last parting gift before he reported to Langley and the two lovebirds didn’t speak for twelve anxiety-inducing months.  

* * *

 

She had made breakfast. Waking up to find an empty space beside her, usually filled with her tall and loving husband, Matty had let out a small sigh. He was just preparing, and she knew that. She had hoped for more time – but hadn’t it been her idea for him to take this mission? She silently cursed herself as she got up from bed, slipped on her fluffy bathrobe, and headed for the kitchen. She would lure him out of his hiding spot with the smell of coffee, eggs, bacon, and his favorite – chocolate chip pancakes.

Music got her morning off to a brighter start, disco blaring through the surround-sound speakers throughout the living room and kitchen. By the time the scrambled eggs were on plates, the frying pan simmering hot for grease-covered bacon, and the chocolate chip pancakes being mixed to perfection, _their_ song was blasting through the speakers, and _he_ appeared as if summoned by a sirens’ call.

“Oh, shake shake shake, shake shake shake, shake your booty, shake your booty!”

She giggled, her hand gripping the stirring spoon as strong, long arms wrapping around her waist. She had felt him more than heard him kneel as he sang, his upper body swaying to the song. She giggled louder, trying to get him to stop. “Ethan! I’m gonna drop the batter!”

His face popped around her right shoulder, a teasing frown on his handsome features. “Oh, no. Whatever will we do if we – _CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES?!”_ His jaw dropped, eyes sparkling as he saw the chocolate morsels in the batter. She knew him so well.  

Matty was smiling from ear to ear, her hand mindlessly stirring. “Do you want to help? The bacon should be done in just a moment. And the eggs –“

He picked her up with such ease, preceding the usual banter and taking her small size in his arms. “You flip, I hold.” Due to Matty’s dwarfism, the kitchen was situated for people more of Ethan’s size and not her own. She had been utilizing a two-step stool to reach the stove, and many other assistive devices to allow her to function normally in a home she was still getting used to. They had only moved in four months prior, first living together in a cramped apartment south of Langley. There were still boxes in the basement that had yet to be unpacked. But she didn’t mind the modifications she had to make to the home to live with the love of her life. She had been dealing with her dwarfism since _literally forever_.

The songs changed as they cooked together, enjoying each other’s company. They didn’t even get showered or dressed before noon. They ate and laughed and snuggled in the time they had left before they were separated for one long year.

One in the afternoon crept up on them too quickly. Ethan needed to finish packing, Matty had to send off a few emails before heading to an orientation at a nearby safe house. They would be parting ways all too soon.

And that ‘soon’ hit them like a sledgehammer.

A company car was idling at the curb, a grey Nissan Altima, dinged in a couple of places. It had been sent to decrease suspicion. The jet-black unmarked cars held too much stigma.

Ethan dropped his single suitcase into the trunk of the car, slamming the hood while taking a deep calming breath. _Good-byes – this doesn’t mean good-bye forever. Just, see you again_.

Matty stepped from the front porch, short legs quickly moving to reach her Ethan. Her left hand clutched the letter she had written the day before – she hoped he read it in private. She stopped just short of the car, eyebrows pinched forward in worry.

“Now, don’t you go making a mess of things you can’t clean up. And remember –“ She was cut off as he knelt before her, embracing her in a sweet kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight.

When he finally released her, they both had tears shimmering in their eyes.

“Come back to me, okay?” Matty whispered, her hand gently shoving the letter into his grasp.

“Gonna do my best, my love.” He reached into a jean pocket, revealing his own letter for her.

They hugged once more, her fingers gripping his leather jacket, her nose trying to take in his smell for the last time. She was gonna need the memories to last twelve months.

“I love you,” he whispered in her ear.

She sniffled, echoing it back to him.

And just like that, he was gone. Climbed into the car and the car was gone. She realized his wedding ring was still on his finger – one last parting gift to tell the agency:  _bring me home to my wife_.

The countdown began. Twelve months. Three hundred and sixty-five days until she saw him again.

If only that would be true.

* * *

 

_My dearest Ethan,_

_I love you so, so much. I will miss you these next twelve months. Put more good out into the world so we can take down the evil in this world._

_When I first met you, I had no idea where our lives would take us. Rescuing me with KC and the Sunshine Band sparked an infatuation in me that I didn’t understand. Don’t forget to listen to that good ole disco while you are gone. And remember me._

_I know you can’t take this with you – but know that I will be waiting for your return. I love you more than disco music can ever say._

_Take care, my beautiful Ethan._

_Love with all my heart,_

_Matty_

* * *

 

_To the love of my life, my Matty –_

_Leaving is hard. I sit here this morning in my office, gazing at all the many adventures we have braved over the past four years. Some good, some mediocre, and some wicked (thank goodness no pictures from the bad!! Ha!). But what made them all memorable is that you were there with me._

_Don’t forget me. I will be back. Twelve months – easy-peasy, we got this!_

_If you get lonely, step into my office and drink in our memories together. And then have a drink on me! And listen to KC and the Sunshine Band. And – keep busy. Three hundred and sixty-five days is a long time, but I know you’ll make brilliant choices. Keep the CIA running without me ;)_

_You are the light in my heart. I’m gonna keep it that way._

_I love you so, so, so, so much. Kisses for the nights that drag on forever._

_I will see you again <3_

_Ethan_

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I know AO3 says Ethan's last name is Reigns, but IMDB says Raines. So that one got into my fanfic because I wanted to be consistent. 
> 
> I love these two, even with the heartbroken moments. I wanted to write something about her thoughts on his actions in the latest episode (Treason + Heartbreak + Gum, 3x21), but it isn't ready to come out. The life of a hobbiest writer!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! Kudos and comments are never expected but truly appreciated and loved!


End file.
